Jarrik Spellman's New Life & World
by KetteringHermione
Summary: Jarrik Spellman goes to Hogwarts, and becomes friends with Harry Potter and his friends. Trouble follows him everywhere!
1. Chapter One The Letter

Chapter One The Letter Jarrik Spellman was sitting at the table, eating tuna salad. Yum, he thought to himself. Jarrik was a well built, handsome, 11 year old. He was already attracting attention from girls. His hair was black with a hint of reddish-brown in it. His eyes were a Hazel blue. He was different from all his other friends. When he got mad, he could just snap his fingers. The person that made him mad would have their hair turned electric pink that could be seen through black. "Time for you to pick up the mail," his pet bird said. His pet bird's name was Fox. He was orange and red with brilliant green eyes. Jarrik loved him very much. "Thanks Fox."Jarrik told his bird as he got up and went to the coat closet to get his shoes. Jarrik was tying his shoes when the phone rang. "Hello. May I ask who's speaking?" "Yes this is Jarrid."said Jarrid. "Hey, wazzup?"Jarrik said to his friend."Wazzaki!" "Wazzaki! Hey can I come over to swim. It's killer heat out but I'm willin' to walk over for a swim."Jarrid told Jarrik as Jarrik heard a beep on his phone. "Can you hold on there's a call on the other line."he asked as he pressed the flash button."Hello. May I ask who's speaking?" "Hello sweetie. It's Mom."said his mom, Danni."Have you gotten the mail yet?" "Not yet, Mom. I was wondering if Jarrid can come over to swim?"Jarrik asked hopefully. "Now honey, you know what I'm going to say. We go through this every day. No friends over unless there's an emergency. Or if one of us is home."said his mother referring to his father and herself. "But it's really hot outside."he argued. "No, Jarrik. N-O means no. What part of NO don't you understand?"she said. "Fine be that way. Bye."he said, pressing flash again."Jarrid, my mom said no." "Why'd you have to ask. Did she say N-O means no. What part of NO don't you understand?"Jarrid asked. "Yup. You better believe it. Well, I gotta go pick up the mail. I'll call you if something comes up. Bye!"Jarrik hung up. He walked out to the end of the driveway(which is roughly a mile). He opened the mailbox and the contents fell out all over the ground. "Damn,"said Jarrik. He picked up each letter one by one. He found a particularly bulky one He looked at it and it was addressed to him. "A letter for me? Bloody hell!"he said to himself as he started towards home. When he reached his three-story house, he decided not to open his letter until his parents got home. He put the letters in the kitchen. He went up to his room. He watched some cartoons, played his GameCube and X- box for an hour, then he changed into his swimming trunks. I feel like going swimming, he told himself as he got a towel. He had to find his goggles, and flippers that he never used anyway. His parents said that he had to use them every time he went swimming. He found them and started for the pool, but little did he know that the letter would change his life forever. 


	2. Chapter Two Rejection of the Family

#Chapter Two Rejection of the Family Jarrik jumped backwards off the diving board, just like an Olympics swimmer. He wanted to be a swimmer when he grew up. Suddenly, the swimming pool doors opened. It was his mom, Danni. She wore a worried expression on her face. "We couldn't find you. We've been worried. For two reasons."she informed him. "Yes mom. I'll be right there. I have to take a shower and dry off." "Ok hurry though okay?" "All right. Go away."he said, a little irritated. She left. He climbed out of the pool stomping towards the showers. There was a shower in the boys wash room and one in the girls wash room. His parents had a built-in pool in their house. He finished taking a shower and was drying off when his dad, Tom, walked into the shower. Jarrik quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. "Hurry up son. We need to talk about... something."he told his son uncomfortably. "Ok. Could you please leave so I can change?" "Yes. Hurry."his dad ordered. "Ok go!"he almost yelled. He put his clothes back on and walked back home. When he approached the kitchen doors, he heard murmured voices. "We can't have one in the house."his father was saying. "I know. They're dangerous from what I've heard."said his mother. Jarrik couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed the door open. "Hello honey. Please come and sit down so we can talk." His mother said. He sat. "Now,"his dad said,"we found this sitting on the counter."He held up the envelope."We read the letter. Here."He slid the letter towards his son. Dear Jarrik Spellman,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of supplies is enclosed in the envelope. We are expecting you at King's Cross Train Station on September 1. Your ticket is also in the envelope. Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts "I-I'm a wizard? But-but how can I be one?" "We don't know, Mr. Spellman."said his dad. "Why are you calling me 'Mr. Spellman?'"he said confused. "We can't have a wizard in the house. They're dangerous and-" "I'M NOT DANGEROUS!"Jarrik yelled at his parents. He grabbed the envelope and list with the letter and ran up to the attic. "I'm moving out. If they think I'm dangerous, they don't deserve me as a son."Jarrik said loudly enough so that his former parents could hear him. He heard a knock at the front door. Someone opened the door. "I'm 'ere for Jarrik Spellman,"said a low, rumble-like voice. "I'll go get him my good sir."said his father. "Call me Hagrid."said the rumble-like voice that was Hagrid. "Ok. Jarrik! Someone here for you!"his father yelled up the stairs, almost happily. "I'm packing!!"he yelled back. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was his mom. She had a sad look on her face. "Jarrik, I still love you no matter what. Your father would hate me if I said you could live here. He had a bad experience with an evil wizard. The wizard killed his mom, dad, little twin brother and sister, and his grandparents. All in one night. He was the only one that escaped." "I don't care. You apparentently don't love me because you agreed with that bloody bastard." "Don't call your father that, young man." "He's not my father. He doesn't love me and neither do you. I'm not your young man anymore! Leave me alone to pack all my stuff."he yelled at her. She walked away fuming with anger. Jarrik followed suit with a suitcase in his hand. He got all his clothes off the hangars and put them in his suitcase. He got his favorite picture of his parents and him. The picture was the day where he'd just won the swimming competition. He was holding the trophy in the air with pride, standing in-between his parents. He stuffed it into the suitcase. He got his socks and boxers and put them in there too. His heart was heavy. Just a few hours ago, he had a home, a family, and now he had nothing but a man named Hagrid. He remembered his promise to Jarrid. He picked up the phone and dialed the phone number. "Hi, may I speak to Jarrid?"he asked Jarrid's mother. "Yes just a moment, Jarrik."she said."Jarrid! Jarrik is on the phone. Here he is, sweetie." "Wazzaki!" "Wazzaki. Hey, I'm moving away from my parents. Tell Mrs. Pittmon that I moved."Jarrik said. "WHAT!!!"Jarrid yelled."WHY ARE YOU MOVING?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF PRE- TEENAGE REBELLION?!"his friend yelled. "STOP YELLING!!!! I'm moving because..."he didn't know what to tell him. "Well?" "Um, I can't tell you because it would lead to world chaos, leading to hell."Jarrik told Jarrid, hoping that the excuse would work. But Jarrid sensed something was wrong with that. "Tell the truth, Jarrik Raymond Phenomenal Powerman Spellman."he said Jarrik's full name. "Hey you should be talking, Jarrid Poopy-Pants Panda-Lover Dirt-Eater Phone- Muncher Rutter."Jarrik said Jarrid's full name, as he zipped his suitcase shut. "No! Mercy!!!!"said Jarrid like he always did when Jarrik said his full name."All right. I believe you, not. Just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Mr. Sufflebuffer."That was his teddy bear's name. "Ok. Well I got a letter that said that I am a wizard so my parents are rejecting me and I'm going with a person named Hagrid to get supplies for the school. It's a boarding school."Jarrik told him in a rush, hoping he wouldn't catch half of it. "A wizard?"Jarrid asked in disbelief. "Yes. You can't tell anyone. No one, you hear?"he ordered. "Jarrik!"his father yelled. "Just a darn minute in peace would be nice you know."Jarrik yelled in reply. There was silence downstairs again."I gotta go, ok?" "So I have to tell Mrs. Pittmon that you moved to..."he asked ending short of where Jarrik moved. "Good question. Um...I got it. Tell her that I had to go to a boarding school because my parents couldn't stand me anymore and that they had been planning this for weeks."Jarrik declared. "Good thinking. Let's just hope that works. Mail me with news from the other... realm. Wassaki out!"Jarrid said as he hung up. Jarrik put the receiver down. He had a heavy heart as he lugged his suitcase down the stairs to go with his new guardian, Hagrid. Hagrid was gigantic! He was twice as tall as a normal man and three times as wide. His hands were as big as trash can lids. He had a big mess of hair that was in knots and tangles. He had another boy his age with him. The boy had messy, jet black hair, with a lightning-shaped scar. The boy flattened his hair nervously. "Well Jarrik ready? You won't be able ter see this place until Christmas, Easter, and Summer Holidays."said Hagrid "Actually, we can't have him back. I don't like wizards."said his father with a sour expression. "Hang on, I forgot my bird."Jarrik realized. He'd give up anything to keep his bird. He ran to get the bird."Come on Fox. We're going on a permanent vacation." "Why?! Where to?!"said the bird. "You'll see."He informed the bird, as he put the cover on the screeching bird's cage. He walked back to Hagrid sadly. Hagrid read his feelings and he said,"Give yer parents a final hug." Jarrik walked over to his dad and hugged his dad one last time. His father didn't return it. He let go quickly and walked over to his mom. He gave her a long, final hug. She hugged him and said"Good luck. Write me." "Okay mom. I'll miss you."He said with tears running down his face."I'm ready to go Hagrid." "All righ'. We're off."Hagrid told him. Hagrid, the boy, and Jarrik walked outside, Jarrik never to see his parents again. 


	3. Chapter Three Getting to the Leaky Cauld...

Chapter 3 Getting to The Leaky Cauldron Hagrid had a car that,"Property of the Ministry of Magic." "Wizards use cars?"Jarrik asked surprised. "Some muggle things come in handy once in a while. But the letters written on the car are only so that magical folk can see them."answered Hagrid. "Muggle?" "Non-magic folk. Your parents. No magical drop of blood in 'em." "Oh"he said, embarrassed. "Oh that reminds me. Jarrik, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Jarrik Spellman."Hagrid said as the boys nodded and shook hands. They got in the car after putting the suitcase in the trunk. Jarrik had noticed that Hagrid held a pink umbrella in his hand. Curiosity took over and he asked,"Why do you have that pink umbrella with you?" "I...um well. I can't tell yeh. I got expelled from the school. When tha' happened, they snapped me wand in 'alf. I still got the pieces."he said brightly. "Oh."he said in a distant, flat voice that he didn't recognize as his own. "Hey, listen. You can't dwell on the fact that your parents don't want yeh back. I mean I would be hurt too. But yeh'll never pass at school if yeh dwell on it, all righ'?"he said firmly, but gently at the same time. "Ok,"he said, coming out of a trance. "He's right."said Harry."If I dwelled on the fact that my parents died in the hands of an infamous wizard, I'd never even have thought about coming with Hagrid to go to Hogwarts." Jarrik stared out the window. Somehow, we were already in London."How'd we get here so fast?"He asked Hagrid. "Well, this car can go through gaps that other muggle cars can't . When we do tha', muggles see us as a motorcycle." "Really?"Harry and Jarrik asked in unison. They grinned at each other. "Friends?"Jarrik asked. "Definitely."Harry replied. "Cool."Jarrik told him. He turned to Hagrid."Um I don't have any money. How am I going to buy my school supplies?" "Well, me favorite man, Albus Dumbledore, gave me some money for yeh to buy yer school supplies. Just about enough for the school supplies and lunch."he informed Jarrik. "That was friendly."he replied. He was wondering how nice of a man Dumbledore was. "Great man Dumbledore."Hagrid said to no one in general. The driver stopped and parked the car. He helped get Harry and Jarrik's luggage out of the trunk of the car. Then he said,"Good day,"and drove away. "Jarrik, where are we?"asked Fox. Jarrik and Harry jumped, along with Hagrid. "Um, we moved away from our house."he told the bird, nervously."Now stop asking questions." He put the cover back on the bird cage. "Um Hagrid,"he asked,"Where am I to live until September 1, and during the summer?" "We're going to put an ad in the paper. People like yer parents do that all the time. Just not the muggle paper. The Daily Prophet." "The Daily Prophet?"asked Jarrik. His head was imploding with questions. "The wizard paper. Now let's get yer stuff inside."He picked up the boys' suitcase and Jarrik picked up his bird. Hagrid started walking towards a small black building in which Jarrik and Harry thought only Hagrid and they could see. Hagrid held the door open for Jarrik and Harry and they stepped inside. 


	4. Chapter Four School Supplies

# Chapter 4 School Supplies "Ah, Hagrid, the usual, I assume?"said the bartender. "No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. I'm just helpin Jarrik and Harry here buy their school supplies." "Bless my soul, Harry Potter!"Tom exclaimed. The pub, named the Leaky Cauldron, went silent. "Welcome back Mr. Potter welcome back."said an elderly wizard. "Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter."said the witch that was Doris Crockford. "Harry P-Potter. Such a pleasure t-to meet you." "Hello Professor Quirrill. Didn't see you there. Harry, Jarrik, this is Professor Quirrill. He's going to be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." "Oh nice to meet you."Harry and Jarrik said together. Harry held out his hand to shake Quirrill's hand. Quirrill withdrew his hand. "Fearfully f-fascinating s-subject. N-not that you n-n-need it, eh P- Potter?"he stuttered. "Well best be off. Got lots ter buy." "Well bye."Jarrik and Harry said separately. All three of them left in single file. Jarrik, Harry, and Hagrid walked out a door that lead to a small clearing with a garbage can. "Harry see? I told you you're famous."said Hagrid. "I still don't know why I'm famous though, Hagrid."he replied. "I dunno if I'm the right person to tell you why Harry."he muttered as he took out his umbrella and tapped a code. The brick wall began to shake. Suddenly, an archway began to form. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, boys!"said Hagrid. It was like nothing they'd seen before. The boys wished they had about ten more eyes to see everything. So many witches and wizards in robes, child and adult. Harry and Jarrik saw so many shops on both sides that both of them were startled. The three of them walked into a big, white marble building. It said Gringotts on the front. "Stay close to me. Goblins aren't the most friendly of beasts, no matter how clever they are." "Goblins run this bank?"Jarrik asked Hagrid, surprised. "Yes, amazing isn't it?"said Harry before Hagrid could utter a syllable. Hagrid cleared his throat uncomfortably."Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal room." "Ah,"said the head goblin,"and does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" "Oh, got it here somewhere,"Hagrid interrupted."Ah ha! There's the little devil! Oh and there's something else as well."Hagrid suddenly made his voice sound all mysterious."Professor Dumbledore gave me this letter. It's about the you-know-what in vault you-know-which." "Very well," said the head goblin, also mysterious. "Griphook!"he shouted suddenly."Lead this three down to the vaults." "Yes sir."said yet another goblin, named Griphook. Before they knew it, they were hurtling down several underground tunnels. Harry leaned over the side of the cart to see what was down there, but Hagrid moaned and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Hagrid pulled him back to the inside of the cram-packed cart. "Vault 687!"Griphook said."Lamp!"he ordered as he walked over to a vault door. "Key please!"he ordered again. He opened a hidden keyhole and inserted the key. He turned the key. The door opened noiselessly. Inside were heaps and heaps of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry and Jarrik's jaws dropped. "Harry, you didn't think your parents would leave you with nothin now did yeh?" Hagrid and Harry were stuffing gold, which was galleons, silver, which was sickles, and bronze, which was knuts into a little bag. They came back out and the door closed behind them. "We need to go to another vault. Vault you-know-which."Hagrid told Griphook. "Oh."he said in reply. Soon again, they were hurtling down more tunnels. They screeched to a halt in front of a vault named- "Vault 713!"said Griphook."Lamp!"He ordered."Stand back!"he demanded. He reached out a long finger and ran the nail down the door. The door dissolved away. Harry expected jewels and heaps of gold, but there was just a brown bag with and object inside it. Hagrid walked inside and grabbed the grubby bag and stuffed it into one of his pockets in his moleskin coat. He walked back out and said"Don't tell anyone about this at Hogwarts." "Ok."the boys agreed in unison. Harry Hagrid and Jarrik walked out of a shop with Harry and Jarrik's arms full, and Hagrid carrying Fawx. "All we need now is a wand."said Jarrik. This was the part that the boys were most anxious for this part. "A wand?"Hagrid wondered. "Well you'll want Ollivander's. There ain't no place better. Not one." They all walked into the shop to get the boys' wish that they had all been waiting for the most. 


	5. Chapter Five the Wands and Goodbyes

Chapter 5 The Wands & Good-byes The door closed soundlessly behind them as they walked in the door. It was silent in the store. "Hello?"Jarrik said into the silent area."Hello?"he said a little louder. Out of nowhere, a ladder appeared. An elderly man was atop it. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. And hello young sir."he said noticing Jarrik. Jarrik smiled. "Oh I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker."he said in a hurry. "Let's see."he muttered to himself. He pulled boxes off of the shelves at random. He made a little mound of boxes. He handed one to Jarrik to make up for noticing him late. "Give it a wave."he said rather impatiently. Jarrik had just raised his hand into the air when the wand was snatched out of his hand. He was handed many more wands until one made fireworks that were in the shape of the British flag. "I found my wand!"he said excitedly. The type of wand it was: Cedar wood, Unicorn hair, 10 3/4 inches. "Mr. Potter, your turn."Mr. Ollivander said briskly. Harry stepped forward. Ollivander handed him wands, just like he had to Jarrik. Except, no wand would work for Harry. Ollivander got more and more excited as more and more wands were piling up into an enormous mound. Ollivander found a particularly long box on the shelf. He muttered,"I wonder."before scurrying back over to Harry. "Try this one."Ollivander ordered. Harry took it from his hand. He felt a warmth in his fingers. He brought it swishing down from above his head. Sparkles and confetti came out from the end of the wand. "Oh, bravo! But how curious. Curious. Curious."he was muttering. "I'm sorry, but what's curious?"asked Harry. "It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother, gave you that scar. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. Just like the wizard related to your wand. He did great things, terrible, yes, but great."He handed Harry his new wand. They paid for the wands and left the shop. "I'm going to take you boys to the Daily prophet to put an ad in the paper. Jarrik for the time being, you'll just live with me."Hagrid said to break the silence. "Ok. Oh Hagrid hand me some packages."Jarrik said noticing that Hagrid had grabbed all the packages off the counter. Hagrid handed Harry and Jarrik's packages back to them. He was only carrying Fawx, who at the moment was snoring."After that, I'm going to get you guys lunch, and I'm going to go back and get something here."he said leading the boys towards the building named 'The Daily Prophet.' "I'd like to put an adoption ad in the paper."Hagrid was telling the person at the desk. The witch at the desk was the most beautiful Jarrik had ever seen. She had chestnut colored hair with the same colored eyes. She has the most beautiful smile, Jarrik thought in his head. Harry took him aside and said,"Do you have a crush on her too?" "Yeah. I completely was just staring at her." "Yes, I noticed. I was too until I noticed you were also. Then I figured I should ask you if you were doing the same thing as me."he said, in a worried tone. "Maybe we should go talk to her."said Jarrik. "Brilliant idea. I can just imagine it: Hello miss. My friend and I have the hots for you. Get real!"said Harry sarcastically. "Shut up!"said Jarrik."It was only an idea. Well anyway, I'm going to talk to her. Oh no. She's coming over here. Probably to say, 'Famous Harry Potter?! What an honor!' "Hello sirs."She said respectfully."I couldn't help but notice that you two were staring at me and talking and looking at me. Are you two all right?" "Um, yeah."Jarrik mumbled, blushing."I... just, er, like you."he said. Harry's jaw dropped. "Well, I kinda like you too. I'm Rebecka."she said, also blushing. She turned to Harry and gasped."Harry Potter?! Welcome into the wizard world again." "Thank you. I've gotten a welcome back Mr. Potter and things like that but nothing like this."he said. Jarrik could tell he wasn't in control anymore. Harry grabbed her hand."You're so romantic,"he said staring into her eyes. She sighed, annoyed and pulled away her hand. "What do you say I see you at Hogwarts?"said Rebecka. "You go to Hogwarts?"asked Jarrik surprised. "Yes. I'm in my second year there. See you there?"she replied with a sweet smile on her pretty face. " You look like 16."he said amazed. "Really? I didn't think so!"she replied happily. "Yeah. Bye!"Jarrik said gently. "See you there!"she said. She went back to her desk without another word. "Are yeh ready ter go?"said a familiar voice. Harry and Jarrik jumped. Jarrik whipped around. It was only Hagrid. "Hagrid you scared us!"Jarrik said to Hagrid. "Sorry. I put an ad in the paper and I was told that we have to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. So, I'm going to get you and me separate rooms. Harry you're going back to the Dursleys." "No! I hate them. Can't I get a room here?" "No yeh can't. Dumbledore told me that you are going back to the Dursleys until the beginning of the year." "All right."Harry said resentfully. The three of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and Hagrid got Jarrik and himself a seperate room, with the help of Harry's money. Then, Hagrid got them both dinner and told them to stay there or else. He went back to Diagon Alley. "Hagrid must trust us a lot if he'll let us be alone here."Harry said mischievously. "Harry, no. He's really trusting us. He's treating us like grownups here."Jarrik argued. "I know. I was just joking. My family, the Dursleys won't even think about letting me stay home alone."he said zoning off into space. "Harry. Earth to Harry. You read?"Jarrik said, waiting for a reply. "Yes, Comrade?"said Harry still zoning. "STOP ZONING!"he said louder that he had intended. "Ok don't yell."Harry said angrily."I'm going to eat now, if that's all right with you."He started eating without another word. Jarrik followed suit. Hagrid came back to two silent boys eating the disgusting soup & sandwiches. They also had pumpkin juice which was pretty good. Hagrid went and bought himself fifteen jumbo burgers. He also bought himself a jumbo large Coke, which he actually liked. "I have something for yeh. A birthday present since your cousin Dudley ate yer cake." "You didn't have to Hagrid."Harry said as Hagrid pulled out a cage from behind his back. It was a snowy owl. Harry's jaw dropped. "Th-thanks Hagrid!"Harry stuttered, sounding like Quirrill for a moment. "No problem. this is a girl owl. So treat her like a human and she'll become humanized. She will deliver letters for you. Without an address."Hagrid informed Harry. "Thanks."Harry said again. Then, Hagrid took Harry and Jarrik to the train station. "Yeh'll use this ticket ter get on the train going to and from Hogwarts for 7 years. DO NOT lose this ticket. Stick ter yer ticket."Hagrid ordered. "All right."said Harry as he put the ticket in his pocket. "Come on, Harry, I'll help you get your stuff onto the train."said Jarrik. "Ok!"Harry agreed. They picked up some luggage and ran towards the cargo section of the train. The boys did this twice total. Then, they shook hands and said good bye. Harry gave Hagrid a hug good bye. Harry climbed onto the train and sat at a window seat to wave. The train started going and Harry started waving. He tried not to blink but he slipped and when he got his eyes open, Hagrid and Jarrik were gone. 


	6. Chapter Six The Dream

Chapter Six The Dream Suddenly, Jarrik and Hagrid were back at the Leaky Cauldron. "How'd we get back here so fast?"Jarrik asked Hagrid, confused. "I apparated here. You have to wait until you're 17 years old to try for it."Hagrid informed Jarrik. "Darn it! How does it work?"he asked yet another question. "Well, you think of a place that you want to apparate to and well I dunno if I can explain this very well."Hagrid ended embarrassed. "That's all right. I can just wait until the day I try it out!"he said brightly, trying to cheer up Hagrid. It seemed to work. "The bar will be closing in ten minutes time. Finish what you're drinking, eating, etc. and go home or get a room here at the Leaky Cauldron's Hotel!"the bartender, Tom said. People were starting to shuffle around, collecting their possessions. Some walked up to Tom to reserve rooms. And others finished their drinks and apparated. "Let's get a little snack for ourselves for later, shall we?"Jarrik suggested hopefully. Hagrid looked like he was making a life-changing decision. He was like that for a minute of two. "Well...I suppose that it wouldn't be too bad of a thing to do. What do yeh got Tom, as in snacks?"Hagrid said. "I got Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Ice Mice, Acid Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills, Everlasting Bubbles Bubble Gum. You get the point?"Tom asked kind of winded. "Yeah. Two of every candy, except the acid pops."Hagrid said. "Hagrid, I didn't know you liked candy so much."Tom told Hagrid surprised. "I usually don't but I'm tryin' more candy that I have in a while cause o' the lad here."he said hinting at Jarrik. "Ah. That will be two galleons and ten sickles. The bar is closing in 1 minute time. Get a room at the Leaky Cauldron's Hotel or please go home!"Tom said to the remaining wizards and witches. Most of them apparated to a different place. Some of them went and put their names into the guestbook and stood in a line waiting for Tom. Hagrid handed him the money, grabbed the candy and started towards the staircase to the rooms. "Come on Jarrik, time to go upstairs."Hagrid said, sorting candy in his enormous hands. Jarrik and Hagrid had gotten two rooms right next to each other in case Jarrik needed anything during the night. Or needed his own privacy. "'Night Hagrid."Jarrik told Hagrid taking his candy."Thanks for everything so far." "Not a problem. See yeh in the morning. By the way, Tom is going to wake you up. Then he's going to wake me up. Ok?" "All right. Good night!"Jarrik said suddenly sleepy. He walked into his room and put his candy on the night stand. His stuff was already in his room. He got his pajamas on and put the clothes that he'd been wearing on the end of the bed. He collapsed on it, got under the covers and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow. He was riding a giant wand. Weird, he thought. Then he realized he was on the broom he used to sweep the kitchen with. A broomstick, he asked himself. He leaned down. The broom went towards the ground. In a few seconds, he had landed. He heard a high-pitched scream. That was a girl's voice, Jarrik thought frantically. He started flying low to the ground trying to find the one who had screamed. He came to a clearing that had a man standing in the middle laughing coldly. He was pointing a wand at the ground. Jarrik sped up, just above the tall grass. The man lifted his wand. "Now do you realize the wrath of my master?"he said as cold as his laugh. There was no reply. "Do I need to demonstrate again?"he demanded. "N-no. P-please. I realize it."a girl sobbed uncontrollably. There was a rustle and the girl got up. It was Rebecka! Jarrik flew up to her, but went right through her. He saw Harry. "What's going on?"Harry said."I ran up to her and went through her."he said frantically. "I flew through her."Jarrik said anxiously "Weird we're in the same place though."Harry said."Is this a dream?"he asked. "Now do you see why you must carry out my master's plan? You will or you will replace the boy."the man with the cold voice said. "I guess it is."Jarrik said. "Yes sir."Rebecka said with her head bowed. A tear fell to the ground. "Why though? It wasn't Harry's fault! Harry didn't mean to!"she said suddenly. "Silence! Master, do I need to demonstrate again? She still doesn't feel the wrath of your greatness."the man said. All of a sudden, Jarrik realized the man was Quirrill. "Harry that's Quirrill!"Jarrik gasped. "I think twice more should be enough. Plus, no food for two days."said an icy voice that made the hair on the back of Jarrik's neck stand on end. "Yes my lord."Quirrill said. He pointed his wand at Rebecka. She screamed again. Quirrill yelled,"CRUCIO!." She was on the ground twitching again, squeaking and crying uncontrollably. Quirrill laughed again. Harry fell to the ground, clutching his scar. "REBECKA!!!"Jarrik screamed. He didn't mean to yell. The picture got completely blurry. Rebecka screamed again. 


	7. Chapter Seven The Family for the Ad

Chapter Seven The Family for The Ad Someone was shaking him. "Ugh"he muttered trying to sleep more. The shaking got harder. "All right all right. I'm getting up."Jarrik said. He remembered the dream. He sat bolt upright, almost hitting the bartender in the face. "Where's Rebecka?"he asked Tom. "I'm sorry sir, who?"Tom said, giving Jarrik his freshly washed clothes. "No one nothing."he apologized."Forget about it."he said. "I must go wake up Hagrid."said Tom leaving the room. Jarrik got up and put on his clothes. He put his pajamas in his suitcase, and left the room, after feeding Fawx. He ran into Hagrid in the hallway. "Sorry Hagrid."Jarrik said apologetically. "That's ok."he replied."I'm going to get you some breakfast at a muggle place called McDondals or McDoodles or something like that."he told Jarrik. "You mean McDonalds?"Jarrik asked. "That's it. Dumbledore sent me muggle money, so you have to buy the food according to how much money we have. If you can call that paper money."he added scornfully."I'm getting food here because they make big things when I'm here."he said to Jarrik. "Ok let's go."Jarrik said to Hagrid. They walked out of the door into the muggle world. Jarrik made sure that it was safe then crossed the street. He saw the McDonalds right about two stores away. He walked with Hagrid there and walked inside. He walked up to the counter. "Hello. I'd like um... 7 Egg McMuffins with 6 Hashbrowns, please."he said to the man standing at the register. "Hungry are we?"he said as he rung up the order."That will be 10 pounds please."he told Jarrik. He handed the man the money. "You'll have to wait about 5 minutes."he told Jarrik as he went to take the drive-through-window people's orders. In five minutes Jarrik's number was called. He got the order and Hagrid and him walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there, some wizards and witches were asking Jarrik what did he have to get muggle food for. He told them that it was actually pretty good if you give it a chance. Some muttered that he was crazy or a lunatic and some asked if he could exchange their money for muggle money so that they could try it. He said yes to one and gave him a slip describing each bill. He told the wizard to give him all the change. He agreed and left. A few minutes he came back, with a grin on his face. "I got all Hashbrowns. They're delicious!"he exclaimed as he gave Jarrik his change. He went to Tom and changed the muggle money for wizard money. He was surprised that Tom knew what the bills were. Tom told him that he has to know what they are because what if a muggle walks in with their magical child and wants a drink? He said he understood and went back to Hagrid to finish eating. Hagrid had eaten his candy and was looking green. "I'll be right back."he mumbled walking towards the bathroom. He came back with an I-don't-feel-good look on his face. "I'm going to lie down. If a family comes as a reply for the ad, get Tom to wake me up, all right?"he asked. "Ok."Jarrik replied. "Tom will see to it that you stay in either your room, Diagon Alley, or here."Hagrid said sharply. Jarrik nodded in response. Hagrid stumbled towards the stairs. Jarrik walked up to Tom. "Would a gameboy work here? It's a muggle game thing."Jarrik asked Tom. "I think it should. I think I see some muggles in here with their magical children. Oh the Weasleys just came in."Tom said suddenly. "Who?"Jarrik began to ask but was interrupted by one of the Weasleys. "Hello Tom."said a male voice. He was aged and balding but still had red hair. The man noticed Jarrik. "Hello. My name is Arthur Weasley. What's your name?"he asked. "Um, Jarrik sir, Jarrik Spellman."he mumbled uncomfortably. He felt the man Arthur introduced himself too soon. "Really?"said a woman, that had to be Arthur's wife."I'm Molly Weasley. All of us are red-heads."she said reffering to her entire family."We've come for an ad. The child must have been you."she told Jarrik. "Oh Tom, Hagrid said to wake him up if he's asleep."Jarrik said, remembering suddenly. Tom nodded and went to get Hagrid. Jarrik noticed the only girl and she blushed and ducked behind her mother. Jarrik saw two identical twins. He smiled at them. "Hello. I'm Fred and this is George."said a twin. "No, no, no, dear chap. I'm Fred and that is George."said the other twin. "Stop Fred, George."said Molly sharply. "You're not being fair to someone that could be your brother soon." "Sorry mum. I am Fred and that is George."said the first twin, who was Fred. Jarrik was still confused. He shook it off. "I'm Ron."said a boy, who was clearly the youngest of the boys. He was very tall, with long arms. He had sort of a long nose. He seemed friendly enough. Ron extended his hand. Jarrik accepted it. "Molly, if you do adopt me, may I keep my name, Jarrik Spellman?"he asked nervously. "Of course dear. Plus we don't mind if you want to visit your parents."she said gently. "Oh, my parents don't like me anymore. I don't need them anymore."he said miserably. "I'm sorry I brought it up."Molly said, sorry for what she did. Tom and Hagrid came down the stairs, Hagrid looking a lot better. "Hello Arthur, Molly."Hagrid said."Jarrik, do you like them?"he asked Jarrik. "Yes of course!"Jarrik said. "Then, it's settled. We have to go to the Daily Prophet to cancel the ad."Hagrid said leading the way. Well, at least I'll get to see Rebecka again, Jarrik thought happily. He was getting a new life, he was in a new world and a family that was nice. "Hagrid, we'll be getting our children's school supplies as well. Could you spare some money?"Arthur asked nervously. "I have some. It's not a lot but at least it's something."Jarrik interrupted, holding out his little amount. Arthur looked uncertain. "That's yours, but em..."Arthur tried to say. "Dad, if you don't want it, we'll take it."George said.(The twins made nametags so Jarrik could tell them apart) "No. Thank you Jarrik. When we get more money, I'll pay you back."he said thanking him. "There's no need. I'm part of the family now right?"Jarrik pointed out. "That is true but I am a man of my word, am I not Ginny?"Arthur asked his only daughter. Ginny squeaked. "Uh... I... yes father."she stuttered. "What's wrong sis?"Fred asked. Ginny threw Fred an annoyed look, which turned to fright again for some reason. They walked into Daily Prophet building. Jarrik saw Rebecka. She looked a mess! She noticed Jarrik and smiled. "Hi Rebecka."Jarrik said softly."Do you need a brush?"he teased. "I suppose."she said, pulling out her wand. She made a brush out of thin air and started to brush her hair. "I'm off for a half an hour right now." "Really? Would you like some candy?"Jarrik asked. "NO! I mean, no thank you. I get cavities easily."she said suddenly uncomfortable. "Well... I'm getting adopted."Jarrik said changing the subject uneasily. "Wow. That was quick."she said. Molly waved at the two of them."The Weasleys, eh? You couldn't find a nicer family. I wish I lived with them."she said in a far away tone. "Rebecka, do you have a nickname?"Jarrik asked. He had one in mind but he sort of thought it might be too soon for it. "No not that I like really. People call me Reba and Becka and Becky, but I don't like them that much."she said."Why?" "I was wondering if I could give you one. Just for me to call you though."he added. "Sure what is it?"she asked, as if she knew it already. "Um, sweetheart?"he said hopefully. She looked as if it was perfect."I really like that. Do you... I mean to say will you go out with me?"she asked, ending embarrassed. "Yeah, you really are a sweetheart you know that?"he told her."I have something to tell you. I had a dream last night and you were in it and Harry and Quirrill and this cold voice. It was really creepy because Harry fell to the ground twitching like you did in the dream, clutching his scar. Did you have the same dream?"he ended. "Um... well... look at the time, got to get back to work. See you at Hogwarts!"she said hurrying away. I thought she had a half-an-hour off, Jarrik thought bitterly. She's my girlfriend and she's already hiding something from me, this isn't good. Maybe we're not meant for each other, maybe Harry's more the type for her, he thought more bitter thoughts. "Well dear, time to go!"Molly said to Jarrik."You're now our son. Now, we have to get our school supplies, you can stay with Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron Pub or come with us."she ended. "I'll go with you. Will I be able to get my stuff when we go back?"he asked. "Yes dear. By Hagrid thank you for your hospitality."Molly said. "Yeah Hagrid thanks, for everything."Jarrik said missing Hagrid already. "Your welcome. Nothin I haven't done before."Hagrid told them. "Well bye."Jarrik said. The Weasleys and Jarrik walked towards Gringotts as Hagrid walked towards the pub, having a tear run down his face for the first time in decades. 


	8. Chapter Eight Jarrik's New Home

#Chapter Eight Jarrik's New Home Jarrik and the Weasleys walked into Gringotts, Jarrik was still nervous around goblins. He got closer to Molly. "Erm, what should I call you, Molly or Mum?"Jarrik asked. "I like Mum best."she replied. "Ok. Mum, I'm still kind of scared of goblins."he told her. "That's all right. I was too until I was 13. Although that was because they didn't take baths and brush their teeth back then."she added. "We need to take money out of our vault."Arthur told the head goblin. "All right. Griphook!"he called the goblin, Griphook. "Yes?"he asked. "Take the Weasleys to their vault."the head goblin told the short goblin. Griphook was leading them to the one-speed carts. Soon, they were hurtling down the rails towards the Weasleys vault. Griphook opened it and Jarrik saw barely any money at all. Molly searched every last corner of the vault before leaving it completely empty. She got into the cart with the rest of her family. Again, they were hurtling down, more like up the rails, towards the sunlight. Jarrik found himself going into all the shops he had gone into the day before. One thing he noticed is they didn't get Ron a wand. He had a strong hunch that he was getting a hand-me-down wand. He felt sorry for the rest of his family. He was used to lots of money, a pool in the house, all types of food, everything imaginable he was used to. Even girls thinking he was hot. Now he had to get used to no pool, not all types of food, maybe even no attention from girls. He felt miserable. Ron seemed to sense how he felt. "I understand you're miserably bored."he said, not understanding at all. "Yeah that is why I'm miserable. Hey, how come you're not getting a new wand?"he asked curiously. "Well, we don't have enough money for one. We're very poor if you haven't realized."Ron told his new brother. "Oh. I noticed. In my muggle family, I had muggle money galore. It isn't valid in the wizard world though. So if you stuck my old family and me in the wizard world without changing our money, you'd seem rich to us."Jarrik stated, trying to cheer up Ron. It appeared to work too. "Well at least it was money."Ron said, trying to cheer up his brother, who had just cheered him up. Now, Ron and Jarrik were all cheered up. "Boy are you two friends already."said a voice behind them. Jarrik whipped around. It was Ginny. It was the first time she had talked since the Weasleys had walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "Are you talking now?"Jarrik teased. "As a matter of fact, yes. I decided that since you're my new brother and all, that I might as well start talking again. What do you think of Fred and George?"she said all too fast. "Well, Fred was telling the truth. George wasn't, so I like Fred better."Jarrik told her. "Good choice chap."said a voice that Jarrik knew was Fred."So do you like Ron and Ginny?"Fred asked. "Yes of course. It's better to get along with people than to not like them."Jarrik said logically. "Look George. We've got a logical thinker in our midst."Fred teased. "Oh great. Well anyway, would you like me to name all of our family members?"George asked Jarrik. "Sure."Jarrik said. "Ok. Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and me. Oh, almost forgot about our owl, Errol."he added. "Don't forget Scabbers."Ron stated indignantly. "Children, this way. We're going home now."said Arthur. He grabbed a bag out of his pocket and said"Jarrik, this is called Floo Powder. I'll have Fred go first to show you how to use it. Fred..."Arthur said, giving Fred the bag. Fred took some green powder and stepped into the fireplace "The Burrow!"he cried. Suddenly he was gone in a green flame. Arthur handed Jarrik the bag. He took some green powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Speak clearly."Molly said. "The Burrow."Jarrik said. He felt the green flame swirl him around and he tucked in his elbows as he swirled towards the burrow. 


	9. Chapter Nine the Surprising Attack

Chapter Nine The Surprising Attack Jarrik was on the floor covered in soot, head to toe. "I'd get out of the way if I was you. They'll come out on top of you."Fred said, since he was there before him."It hurts."he added. Jarrik quickly got up and looked around. The kitchen was small. The table was small also, with Fred sitting at it. "Want a tour?"Fred asked him. Jarrik nodded. Fred stood up and pointed out the radio in the kitchen and other sights in the living room which included a clock that said you're late, or time to feed the chickens. Other things on the clock said if you were home, school, work, traveling, or in mortal peril. Jarrik was amazed. He heard a sliding sound from the kitchen. "Where are you guys?"George yelled. "In the living room, Fred is giving me a tour."Jarrik yelled in reply. George appeared in the doorway. "Jarrik, I wonder where you'll sleep."George said out loud as Fred was wondering it. "He's going to sleep in a room off Ron's room."Molly said breaking the silence."Some of us need to take a bath,"she said meaning Jarrik, Ron, and Ginny. "Not us, right?"Fred asked, hinting at himself and George. "No you two took a bath this morning. Jarrik, sweetie, would you like to go first?"she asked him. "Do you have a shower?"Jarrik inquired hopefully. "No, but I can make one. What is it exactly?"she asked. "It's sort of like an elephant trunk, but not really. It sprays water on you, lightly. It's just like the bath thing when you turn on the water except not as fast. Just a tiny bit slower and above you instead of below you."he explained. Jarrik didn't think that his description was very accurate. "Oh like this?"she said, making a sketch in midair. It looked just like he had described it. It was even grey. "Could you make it blue?"he asked. "Yes."she answered and with a wave of her wand, the shower thing had turned blue. "But if I have that, I'm willing to go first."Jarrik said to Molly. "Is that a muggle thing?"Arthur asked excitedly. He rushed over and snatched it out of midair."Wow, amazing."he muttered. "Dad loves muggles. Thinks they're facinating."Ron muttered to Jarrik in his ear. "Jarrik what does this do?"Arthur asked him. "It's a shower. It sprays water on you when your standing up in the shower."he told his dad."The water has to be turned on though."he added quickly. "Interesting. It's amazing how muggles manage without magic."he told Jarrik. "It's easy. I could teach you all how. It's very simple. Sound like an adventure?"he asked his family. "Yes!"Arthur exclaimed. Molly nodded, but the kids looked worried. "Erm, can you cook without magic?"Fred, George, and Ron asked in unison. "Yes of course. I've done it before."he told them as Ron gasped. "You know how to cook?"Ron asked in disbelief."I thought that was a girl thing." "Ronald!"Molly said."No dinner tonight."she said sharply. "But Mum..."Ron started to complain, but Molly inturrupted. "Don't you but Mum me. Just because you have a new brother, doesn't mean the rules change."she said angrily. Ron flushed with anger and stomped off to his room. "I think it's cool that you can cook."Ginny said shyly. "Sorry about that Jarrik. What sort of things did you cook without magic?"Molly asked. "Well, macaroni and cheese, beef stroganoff, tuna salad, hamburgers and cheeseburgers with fries. You see what I mean?"Jarrik asked. Yes. How do you make beef stroganoff?"Molly asked confused at the name. "Well, you take elbow noodles or macaroni noodles and boil them until they're soft. While you've been doing that, you've been frying the beef. I can teach you how to make it."he suggested. Molly nodded eagerly. Jarrik walked into the kitchen and got supplies. He found that they didn't have elbow noodles."Um, I need to go to the store. You don't have elbow noodles."Jarrik told her. 'I can conjure them out of midair. What do they look like?"Molly inquired. "That's really ok. I can go to the store. I still have muggle money."he told her. "Ok, only if Fred, George, and Ginny go with you."she said firmly. Jarrik nodded. "One thing though, guys,"Jarrik said to the other three as they walked out the door,"you can't be surprised by the muggle things. How do we get there?"he asked, suddenly realizing that he didn't know where he was going. "We can lead."Fred said, pulling George ahead of the group to lead. Jarrik fell back to walk with Ginny. "So what do you think of Ron's behavior?"he asked her. "Pretty unbelievable, to tell you the truth."she said, blushing furiously. "Are you...taken with me?"he asked uncertainly. That made Ginny blush even more. Jarrik had to smack himself to keep himself from laughing outloud. "Erm... well... yes I am sort of."Ginny said as Jarrik heard running from behind him. He whipped around. Ron was running full speed at him. He had an insane look in his eyes. He ran into Jarrik without warning, and started punching him for no reason. Before Jarrik could fight back, Ron had him pinned. "RON!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"Jarrik asked wildy. Ron didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out his wand to point it at Jarrik. By this time, Fred and George had heard the commotion, along with the owls, who took off hooting. "Don't come any closer or the boy gets it."Ron said in a voice not like his own. Out of the corner of Jarrik's eye, he saw Ginny trying to get away for help. Ron saw her too and said,"STUPIFY!!!"Ginny slumped to the ground. "GINNY!!!"Jarrik yelled."HELP HELP HELP!"Jarrik yelled at the top of his lungs. Ron slapped him hard. Jarrik's lip started bleeding. Suddenly, Fred and George yelled, "Tarrentangula!"in unison. Ron's legs started wiggling and squirming uncontrollably. Molly was at the scene then. "STUPIFY!"Molly screamed. Ron slumped to the ground just like Ginny had. Fred ran off to revieve Ginny. She sat up slowly. Jarrik felt Molly pull him up to his feet. "Arthur, take Jarrik up to the house. I need to revieve Ron."she ordered. Jarrik started walking, dazed at the thing that had just happened. "Are you all right?"Arthur asked. "I don't know. My lip is swollen."he told his dad. Jarrik heard Ginny sobbing into Fred's shoulder. Jarrik walked over to her and pulled her to her feet."I'm fine, Ginny. Are you ok?"he asked gently, remembering the few words before Ron attacked him. "I- I- I was s-so sc-scared"Ginny stuttered. "Albus!"Arthur exclaimed."What are you doing here?"Jarrik turned around. There was an eldery man standing there in emerald green robes with half- moon glasses on his long nose. He had silvery hair and a silvery beard that were both long enough to tuck into his belt. "I heard from the ministry that there was a dark soul sensed from here. So I flew apparated here. Who was acting like he never has before?"he asked concerned. "Ron, sir."Jarrik said."He had me pinned to the ground and Ginny here tried to get help and he... er-"he ended. "Stunned her."George helped. "Yeah. He stunned her and I yelled HELP at the top of my lungs and he slapped me so hard that my lip started to bleed."Jarrik told the man, Albus. "Yes professor. Then Fred and I couldn't take it anymore and we put the Jelly Legs curse on him."George ended the scene. "Well Mr. and Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Spellman, you've certainly had a night already haven't you?"he said kiddingly. They all nodded, Ginny sniffling. "How'd you know my name?"Jarrik asked, surprised. "I have my ways."Albus said, his eyes twinkling more than ever. Jarrik nodded, still confused."Why were you all outside?"Albus asked curiously, with a twinkle in his electric blue eyes. "Moll-Mum said that I could go to the store to get elbow noodles only if I took Fred, George and Ginny with me. So I did and Ron ran up to me and tackled me and started punching me for no reason." "I tried to run for help and got stunned. Then all the sudden, I was waking up from on the ground, with a horrible pain in my head. It's still there."Ginny said startling Jarrik. Albus walked over to her and put his long nose close to her face and looked into Ginny's eyes. "I see into the future you know. I foresee that the pain will soon pass."he said, making the Weasley twins start to snigger. "I also see that you won't have a very happy future. Oh dear."Albus said, making the twins stop sniggering immediatly."That vision wasn't very good. Let's hope that my talent was getting as old as I am at that moment."suddenly the worried Albus stood up straight. "Could you look into my future, sir?"Jarrik inquired hopefully. "Call me Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Spellman. And it's could you please. Yes I can and will."Professor Dumbledore said, making Jarrik stand up tall."Relax."the old man said gently, as Molly came over with Ron, both of them looking worried. "Jarrik, did I really do that?"Ron asked. Jarrik nodded."I don't recall doing that at all. I'm sorry for it anyway. I don't know what happened. I was sitting in my room, looking at the ceiling and a black cloud came in through the window and I opened my mouth to scream. It went into my mouth and a voice rang in my head to jump out the window. That's all I remember."Ron said. Albus looked at Ron. "You were the one acting weird."Professor Dumbledore asked Ron."Ron isn't it?"he asked him. Ron nodded solemnly."I need to look into your eyes."the old man said, pulling Ron towards him."Oh dear. Not a good future. This happens again. Do you anger easily?"he asked Ron. "Sort of."Ron told Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. "We'll have to send him to the Ministry of Magic's Evil Extracting Section."Dumbledore said."It doesn't take more than two to three days."he added. "Is it painful?"Molly, Arthur, and Ron asked at the same time. Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at all. They stun you and they have to complicated surgery that takes about two days. Then you go home and take it easy. That is if they have luck finding where the evil went."the old man added."Does that sound like the best bet?"Professor Dumbledore asked. All nodded."I promise to keep it away from the Daily Prophet."They all nodded again. "What's going on? What are you all saying yes to?"a voice asked. "Give it a break, Perc."Fred said."It's your fault you're deaf."he added. "We're not going to tell him either. If he wasn't there, it's better for him to not know."Arthur said loudly. "Ron, time to go."Albus said. Ron walked uncertainly towards him."I'm afraid no one can go with you."saying the answer to Ron's question before Ron got the words out. "We'll miss you and hope everything goes well, all right sweetie?"Molly said, with tears in her eyes."You still can't have dinner. But everything will be back to normal before the school year starts."Ron nodded. "Bye Ron, to where ever you're going. Don't be too long."Percy said. Albus put his hand on Ron's shoulder, and they disappeared. 


	10. Chapter Ten Jarrik's Magical Appearance

Chapter 10 Jarrik's Magical Appearance Jarrik woke up to a sunny morning. He sat up. Where am I, he thought. "Jarrik sweetie, time for breakfast."Molly called up the stairs. Jarrik's door opened. It was Ginny. "Good morning, Jarr."she said, shortening his name. "I like that. Good morning. Are you coming to wake me up?"Jarrik teased. As he laughed, his lip throbbed in pain."Ow. What the-"He suddenly remembered the previous night. His happy atmosphere drained from him like water in a drainer. He got up."Could you leave so I can get dressed?"Ginny nodded and left, shutting the door. He got dressed in his robes and uniform. He wanted to see how it fit. It was amazingly comfortable. He opened the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone except Arthur and Molly were sitting at the table. Jarrik was wondering where he should sit. Ginny pointedly looked at Jarrik and then at a seat next to her. Jarrik got the hint and sat next to Ginny. After he sat down, he noticed that Fred, George, and Percy were also wearing their robes. "Well, it's just the time to start wearing your robes again, isn't it?"asked Molly cheerfully."Either that, or some of you couldn't stand to part with them any longer."she teased. Percy threw her a dirty look. "Mother, do you seriously think that we like wearing these?"he indicated his robes."Most students at Hogwarts-" "Perc, give it a rest. Mum, are we going to eat this decade?"George said. "That is for me to determine. No more talking or you won't eat until tomorrow."she answered, handing him the eggs. The bowl was passed around until it reached Jarrik. He saw that there was barely enough for two people. He took very little. He gave the bowl to Ginny, who frowned. "Take more, Jarr. I don't take much eggs when I do eat them."she said, shoving the bowl towards Jarrik again. Jarrik shook his head. He grabbed the spoon and took a small scoop."More."she demanded. "No thank you but thanks."Jarrik said firmly. He took the plate from Fred's outstretched hands and took two of the five bacon strips and began eating, passing the bowl onto Ginny, who growled in frustration. "So Jarrik, how does a RCV work?"Arthur asked eagerly. "First of all, it's a VCR and it runs by electricity. You plug it into the wall outlet and press the power button on the front. Then, you put in a thing called a tape, which has a roll of film. It's too complicated to explain a tape. Anyway, you press the "Play" button on the front and the film plays. It's called a movie."he said to Arthur. "Oh, I see."he answered like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly Jarrik saw his plate levitating. "What the-"Jarrik said. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and the plate went to the ceiling. A shower of eggs fell over the table. "Jarrk look at the table slowly."Molly ordered. Jarrik did what Molly had told him to do."That was your first magical appearance. Other than your trying out for a wand."Molly added. She seemed pleased."What I want you to do is to look at Ginny and concentrate on levitating her. If it doesn't work, that's all right."she told him. Jarrik nodded his head and looked at Ginny."You know what, let me make something else for you to levitate."She interrupted, but Jarrik ignored her. He saw Ginny start to rise up off the floor. "Help! Put me on the floor, Jarrik!"she shouted."Jarrik Raymond Phenomenal Powerman Spellman."she screamed. "I'd rather not. I'm trying to see how long I can keep you in the air. Try and do some flips and make it more difficult for me."he told Ginny, as she started to do cart wheels in the air. Jarrik moaned in pain."I'm going to put you down now."he said, looking down towards the ground almost too fast. He slowed down towards the ground to put her down gently. The next day, Ron came back looking much happier. He got home just in time for breakfast and to see Ginny get levitated again. She had become used to it. She actually liked it, doing cartwheels in the air. She couldn't do them on the ground. It continued this way, Ron getting happier, until September 1. 


	11. Chpater Eleven the Odd Numbered Platform

Chapter Eleven The Odd Numbered Platform Jarrik was awaken early in the morning by Molly. "Get up dear! It's your first day of school. Come down for breakfast." she said happily as she moved onto Ron. He heard Ron groan. Jarrik got out of bed and got dressed in muggle clothes. He figured he'd change later. As usual, Ginny walked in, dressed. She didn't look happy. "You're lucky. You get to go to school. I don't get to go until next year." she told Jarrik, pouting. Jarrik gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh I don't know about that. I think you're lucky, getting to spend another year with mum." Jarrik stated, trying to cheer her up. "Yes, Ginny, Jarrik's right. I wish I was you sometimes." Ron said, zoning away into lalaland. "Be careful of what you wish for, Ronald." Molly said, making Ginny and Jarrik jump in surprise. "Someday what you wish for will come true, like the one you just wished for." she said, with a stern look on her face. Jarrik and Ginny looked at Ron pointedly. Ron got the hint and walked out of the room with his mom. "So do you still like me, you know that way?" Jarrik asked, not the least bit uncomfortable. Ginny nodded. "Well, I already got a girlfriend, that's a witch. Don't be sad," Jarrik informed Ginny, as she started to cry, "but it doesn't mean we can't be friends." he told her. But that made her cry even more. Jarrik levitated her into the air, his brain screaming because he hadn't done that for a week. Ginny stopped crying immediately, which made the ghoul in the attic start banging pipes against each other. Jarrik, put her back on the ground, took Ginny by the hand, and opened the door. Ron was standing there, with his jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Ginny, you-" "Ron, if you tell anyone, I'll pound the lights out of you." Jarrik said, menacingly, his hands in fists. Ron looked as if he was trying not to laugh. Then, he nodded, which was a wise decision because Jarrik would have pounded him at that minute if he hadn't have said ok. Jarrik marched on, with Ginny following suit. Ron stood at the platform, still flabbergasted. When Ron finally came down from his room, everyone else was looking as if they were certainly ready to eat. "What took you so long, Ron?" asked Fred curiously. Ron shook his head. Molly took some eggs and passed the bowl around. "Mum, what time is it?" Jarrik asked. "It is 7:30. We figured that this year we should wake up early enough for all of us to eat breakfast together as a family, rather than to rush." she told the table in a sort of rush. "No it's not just because you got here, either." she added to Jarrik, in a sweet tone. The eggs got to him and he took half of what was there. Ginny took the bowl and smiled at Jarrik. She piled the rest of the eggs on her plate and started to eat. Jarrik did the same. "So Jarrik, before you go, how does a sattelite work?" Arthur asked. "Well, let's pretend you have satellite television, ok? When you turn on the TV, it transmits an electronic wave of energy that goes faster than the speed of sound. That's really fast. Anyway, it tells your box, that allows you to choose the channels, what channel you were watching when you turned off the TV. Seem easy?" Jarrik said his brain throbbing. Arthur nodded and continued eating. By the time they all finished eating, it was 8:17. All the children had to get showers. When that was done, it was 9:58. By then everyone was running around like a chicken with their head cut off. Since everyone had to pack their stuff the night before, they had 10 minutes to spare, in which they drank water. Jarrik was exited and nervous at the same time as they piled into the car. Arthur owned a muggle car, which was strange for a wizard to have. It was a Ford Anglia. It was turquoise and was as red with rust as a person with a bad sunburn. When they got to the train station, it was 10:52. They had a eight minutes until the train left. They had to hurry, so they were running to the platform. "Percy, dear, you first." Molly gasped as Percy ran through the platform. Jarrik gasped in surprise. Where'd Percy gone, thought Jarrik to himself. "Fred, you next." Molly said. "He's not Fred, I am" George said, grinning evilly. "Honesty, woman, you call yourself our mother." Fred said, with an identical grin to George's. "Oh, sorry George." Molly apologized. "Only joking, I am Fred." Fred said as he ran through the solid wall. George followed suit. Jarrik's jaw dropped. "Excuse me." said a voice. Jarrik turned around and he felt his jaw drop. "Excuse me. Can you tell me how t-to-" Harry said. Jarrik was so happy to see him. "How to get through the platform? Yes, yes, not to worry dear. Now all you have to do... is walk straight at the wall, between platforms nine and ten. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Molly told Harry, without realizing who he was. "Good luck." Ginny sneaked, as Harry nodded and started to run towards it and disappeared. "Jarrik dear, follow that boy. He was shy. Don't you agree, dear?" Molly said, making Jarrik jump. Shaking his startled state off, he nodded and started to run. He was preparing to crash, but he was telling himself that he could make it. He closed his eyes, approaching the wall. He didn't crash, but instead had gone through it. There was a scarlet steam engine that was sitting on tracks. Jarrik saw Fred and George helping Harry lug his trunk towards the cargo area. Jarrik started lugging his trunk towards the same place. "Long time no see! Eh, Harry?" Jarrik said, making Harry jump a mile. Harry whipped around, then let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. No kidding. How are you?" Harry said. "Jarrik dear. Come here!" Molly called jovially. "See you in a minute!" Jarrik said, running off. "Yeah, mum?" Jarrik asked. "You need your sandwiches! I made them last night for you all. Ron, here's the corned beef. Percy, peanut butter and jelly. Grape flavored, just how you like them. Fred, Fred?!" Molly said. "Coming mum!" the twins cried, running towards the rest of their family. "You two get the salami subs. I don't know how you can eat muggle things so easily. I'm afraid you'll turn into your father someday." "That wasn't nice, dear." Arthur said, looking hurt. Molly kissed him and told the children to board the train. That's when Ginny started to cry. "Ginny don't cry." Fred and Jarrik said. "I-I don't want y-you to g-g-go!!!" she wailed. "Ginny, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George said, which made Ginny laugh. "All aboard!" The conductor bellowed, starting to shut all the doors on the compartments. "Boys, get on the train!" Molly said, herding them towards the train hurriedly. As the train was pulling away, Ginny started to chase after it, half crying, half laughing, until she could keep up with it no longer. She fell back and waved until the train was too far away to see. 


End file.
